This invention relates to gutter shields and, in particular, relates to a gutter shield adapted to prevent the accumulation of debris (e.g. seeds, twigs and leaves) in the gutter and to impart a support to the gutter structure as well as provide a shield for the roof edge.
It is well known that open trough house gutters fill with leaves and other debris causing impaired effectiveness of the gutter as a roof drainage system. Frequently, water accumulates in clogged gutters causing an overflow failure which can damage the building. If the gutters freeze, the expanding water can deform the gutter and may cause it to pull away from the building support. The water may also force its way under the shingles or roof covering causing damage to the roof itself
Some known gutter shields are formed of a so-called expanded metal or screen material in which a web of metal stock is slotted and then drawn or expanded so as to stretch the slots to form openings for water and yet at the same time shield the gutter from debris. Such systems, while somewhat effective in guarding against accumulation of larger debris (e.g. twigs and leaves) in the gutters have openings which are large enough to allow through small pieces of debris (e.g. small seeds and leaf fragments). If not removed, these materials accumulate and eventually clog the gutter.
Prior art systems can become externally clogged because such arrangements have a rather rough surface texture which allows debris to accumulate on the shield itself thereby blocking the gutter and rendering it ineffective. In such cases, water can well up about the accumulated debris and migrate under the edge of the roof causing damage.
Known screen arrangements are usually secured horizontally across the opening of the gutter. The weight of accumulated debris on the gutter, which bears the weight of the shield as well as the debris accumulated thereon, can cause the gutter or the screen to collapse. Thus, the screen may create more problems than it solves. There is therefore a need for a gutter shield which is effective to prevent the accumulation of debris in a gutter and which allows the debris to fall away or be swept from the shield and at the same time to support the gutter and protect the roof against damage.